ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Liberation of the Never-Realm
The '''Redemption of the Never-Realm '''is an event that took place shortly after the battle between Kai and Boreal at the Great Lake. During the event the Never-Realm was released from it's everlasting eternal winter and Vex's plans where thwarted. History The New Resistance is Formed After Boreal froze everyone in the village of Great Lake (minus Kai) the remaining Ninja (Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole and Krag) devise a plan to rebuild the Bounty and create a diversion for Lloyd so he can destroy the Ice Emperor (although they are unaware at this point that the Ice Emperor is. Zane). Meanwhile Lloyd is stuck in the Ice Emperor's dungeon after failing to convince his fallen friend that he is innocent. Grimfax unlocks the door for both Kataru and Lloyd and releases them in the hopes of curing Zane and becoming King once more. Lloyd than re-forms the resistance. Last Battle With the Wolves Meanwhile looking for the broken Land Bounty, the remaining Ninja and Krag are cornered by the wolves. Luckily the Land Bounty is ahead and they manage to get to it in time, however the door does not lock, causing Jay to make an explosion which creates a smoke screen, scaring off the wolves for some time. Nya than attempts to brutally repair the Land Bounty by removing parts. While trying to repair the Land Bounty, Cole and Krag hear the return of the Wolves and alongside Jay and Kai, they try to stall them until Nya can fix the Land Bounty. Fortunately, Nya fixes the land Bounty and the Ninja escape with Krag heading for the Castle of Ice. Confronting the Ice Emperor Lloyd and his new allies, Kataru and Grimfax now head towards the Ice Emperors throne however under Grimfax's orders they are trying to retrieve Vex's crystal before heading there to avoid being noticed. Unfortunately Vex had already noticed them and brought himself and a legion of Blizzard Samurai to destroy them. Lloyd attempts to fight alongside his allies however Grimfax orders him to find the Emperor and instead of fighting Lloyd goes the other way whilst Kataru and Grimfax face off against Vex and the Blizzard Samurai. Meanwhile Akita, who was severely injured during Lloyd's fight with Boreal, enters into the Castle of Ice and makes her way to the Ice Emperor's throne. At this time he is resting his eyes and she tries to get a clean shot of him, however, outside his doors, Lloyd is fighting the Blizzard Samurai guarding the door, knocking them back into his door causing a loud noise which awakens the Ice Emperor. He notices Akita and asks what she is doing, Akita begins to scald him for what he did to the Formlings, however the Emperor tells her that they where 'war moguls' and freezes her left hand when she attempts to make a swing with her knife. At that time Lloyd jumps into the room and confronts Zane. Final Fight With Boreal While Lloyd is traversing through the Castle of Ice, the remaining Ninja and Krag approach the Castle of Ice however in there nearby attempt to reach it, they awaken Boreal, who was sleeping on a nearby mountain covered by snow. Boreal begins trying to freeze the Land Bounty however Kai exits from the door and begins firing cannon shots at him. These are ineffective and Kai retreats back inside the Land Bounty however Boreal aims his frost breath at the Land Bounty which causes the inside to begin to freeze. Nya however drives around a U-turn completely confusing Boreal and she uses the momentum from the Land Bounty to drive up onto a ramp which faces the opposite direction of Boreal which subsequently smashes Boreal into the ground with the Land Bounty on top of him. The Ninja and Krag exit out of the Land Bounty and Nya realises that Boreal is an elemental dragon, made completely out of Ice, the Ninja than realise that Zane is the Ice Emperor and they hurry to tell Lloyd however Boreal wakes up, pushing the Land Bounty off of him and attacking the Ninja again. Startled by his surprising awakening, the Ninja attempt to stop Boreal again however they can not use the Land Bounty as it has been rolled over the ground. Kai attempts to attack Boreal, however Boreal throws kai across a large distance into a small snow clearing. Nya rushes over to Kai and Jay tries to cover her by attacking Boreal with lightning however it is ineffective. Cole and Krag use their combined strength to lift the land bounty and hurdle it at Boreal, however this does very little and he attempts to attack Nya and an unconscious Kai. Nya looks up at the icicles and remembers Sorla's advice for controlling Ice. Nya then uses her powers to move the ice which crushes Boreal. Cole, Krag and Jay all come over to congratulate her however Boreal wakes up and knocks the ice off him, this time getting ready to strike a major blow, at that moment, Kai wakes up and sees Boreal. Kai stands up and his eye's become red as he attempts to attack Boreal with all his fire power causing boreal to shatter into little pieces of ice, destroying him forever. Battle With the Ice Emperor Back at the Ice Emperor's castle Akita and Lloyd briefly fight about her wanting to kill Zane. Zane during there fight knocks Lloyd off and freezes Akita. Lloyd gets up and tries to remind Zane of who he is, however he denies it and begins shooting Ice at Lloyd. Lloyd continues to dodge the ice and continues to try and remind Zane of who he is however it is no use and Zane finally freezes his entire body (except his head) on the steps. Vex and his Blizzard Samurai walk in and Vex tells Zane to destroy Lloyd. Lloyd tries again to plead his case and Zane finds himself unable to end his life, Vex grabs a warriors spear and tries to do it himself, however as he is telling Lloyd how he failed, Zane begins to remember the events that had taken place in the season and he realises Lloyd is in harms way. Zane stops Vex from killing Lloyd and then he knocks Vex to the side. Zane then removes most of his armour and destroys the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu destroying the ice created from it, un-freezing the people of Great Lake and the Formlings and returning the Castle of Ice to it's original state along with all the frozen warriors. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle, the Ninja are reunited, Akita and Kataru are re-united and Vex is exiled from the Never-Realm. The Ninja in the next few days use the travellers tea to return to Ninjago, opening a portal in the monastery. Cole says goodbye to a sad Krag and enters the portal after his friends. Lloyd than says goodbye to Akita who kisses him on the cheek before he enters the portal and the doorway to Ninjago closes. This frees the Never-Realm and it's inhabitants from the tyranny and rulership it faced before.